Todd Returns
by LoveFaithInspiration
Summary: Sequel to Todd. Can't really tell you anything without giving it away. R


Disclaimer: I don't own So Weird

_Disclaimer: I don't own So Weird. I own Tom and his friends, not that I'm proud about that._

_This is a sequel to Todd so if you haven't read it, I'd recommend it, or you'll be totally lost. Thanks to all those people who reviewed the first story. I hope you like this one. Anyways, I'm actually working on the fourth part. I'll try to get the third part ASAP. But, I'll only post it if I get... seven reviews, good reviews. ( Seven is my lucky number.)_

_Well, anyways. Enjoy!!!!!_

This takes place a month after the whole Todd incident.

" Aaaaagh!" Annie and Fi screamed and jumped (sorta) up. Clu and Jack ran into the room.

" Did you guys have those dreams again?" Jack asked.

Annie and Fi looked at each other and laughed.

" You worry too much." Annie smiled.

" Why'd you scream?" Clu rubbed his eyes. " At eight in the morning?"

" We went to bed before Charmed came on so we taped it and it was surprising and very sad." Fi explained.

" Course, you wake the dead because of a TV show." Jack yawned.

" You should have heard us during Buffy." Annie joked.

" I'm hungry." Clu said.

" What else is new?" Fi asked, laughing. " Come on, I'll make breakfast."

Jack handed Annie her crutches and the four walked into the kitchenette.

" Ok, we have bread, toast and that's pretty much it." Fi said.

" Toast." The others answered.

Fi fixed the toast and got out butter and jelly. Clu pulled out some whipped cream and chocolate syrup and piled it on the toast.

" Clu, that's gross!" Fi said, watching him take a bite.

" Don't knock it till you've tried it." Clu held it out to her." Try it." 

" I don't think so!" Fi said, turning her head, causing the whipped cream to go on her cheek. She brushed it away laughing.

" What are you guys doing up so early?" Carey asked.

" Eating." Jack said pointing to his toast.

That night, they had arrived and Annie, Fi, Jack and Clu were on the bus, talking about Fi's birthday.

Fi and Annie were getting off the bus laughing at something the guys had said. Fi was about to say something but she looked up and dropped the bag in her hand. Annie followed her gaze and they both rushed into the bus locking the door.

" What's wrong?" Jack and Clu asked.

" T-T-T." Fi stuttered.

" Outside." Annie said.

" What?" Both guys asked confused.

" Todd." Fi managed to spit out.

" What about him?" Jack asked.

" Outside." Annie repeated.

Jack and Clu looked out the window.

" No one is out there." Jack said.

" You're probably just tired." Clu said. " Come on, we'll go inside."

Annie and Fi slowly made their way to the door. Jack noticed Annie could barely hold her crutches, so he carried her.

Once upstairs, they all went to the guys room.

" Jack, Clu." Carey said as they entered the room. He pulled them into the hallway. " I don't want the girls to freak, but I saw Todd out there. He was watching the bus."

" Uh oh." Clu said. " They were right."

" They saw him?" Carey asked.

" That's what they said." Jack answered.

" Ok. Well, just pretend nothing is wrong. And, don't let them go anywhere alone. Remember don't let them know what's going on." Carey said.

" Too late." Fi said, opening the door.

" We heard every word." Annie added.

The five of them went back into the room and sat down. They sat silently for a few minutes and then saw Todd watching them from the window. When he saw them looking, he ran away.

" I thought he was dead." Jack said, looking at the window.

" Todd is." Fi whispered.

" What?" Annie looked at her.

" That wasn't Todd." Fi said. " Todd had his ear pierced and a tattoo of a snake on his arm."

" But if that's not Todd..." Annie started.

" Who is he?" Clu finished.

" I don't know." Fi said. She pulled out her laptop. " But I'm gonna find out."

Fi looked up Todd and then went to related articles.

" Oh..My..God.." Fi stared at the screen.

" What?" Everyone crowded around her.

" Todd had a twin that died two weeks before he did." Fi read.

" So the guy we saw.." Carey said.

" Was his twin, Tom?" Jack asked.

" Exactly." Fi said.

" Sounds a bit out there." Jack said.

" JACK!" The girls sighed.

" Right. Sorry." Jack said.

" So what do we do about it?" Carey asked.

" Well first off, don't invite him in, try to only go out during the day, make sure we all carry a cross, stake, holy water, garlic, all that stuff. And don't mention anything to the parentals." Fi said.

" Right." They all agreed.

There was a knock on the door and someone slipped a note under the door. Clu picked it up.

Fiona, Cluett, Carey and Andrea,

I know you killed my brother. Prepare to suffer.

Tom

" Short and to the point." Jack said, after reading it. " I'm safe."

" Huh?" Annie asked.

" It's just for the four of you." Jack said.

" Wonder why." Annie said.

" Because he didn't hurt Todd. He was helping you part of the time and during the other part he was in denial." Fi said.

" He? I'm right here." Jack said.

" Yeah, yeah, yeah." Clu said.

" Maybe we ought to get some sleep." Carey said, yawning.

" Yeah, right." Annie said.

" That's never gonna happen." Fi agreed.

" Another movie night?" Clu asked.

They watched movies all night.

" Ow!" Annie said, rubbing her leg.

Jack slowly turned to her. " Huh?"

" Nothing's wrong. I just bumped my leg." Annie whispered.

" Oh." Jack rolled over and fell back asleep.

Annie stood up on her crutches and walked to Fi and poked her.

" What?" Fi asked, rubbing her eyes. " Annie?"

" Uh, huh. Something was bugging me about this whole thing, yesterday but I couldn't figure out what it was until now." Annie said.

" What?" Fi asked, sitting up.

" Ok. How did Tom know that Todd was dead, much less that we killed him?" Annie asked.

Fi thought for a minute. " I didn't really think about it." Fi paused. " When I was living with Aunt Melinda, Maggie and Miranda told me that when one of them was hurt or sick, the other could feel it. Like a twin

bond. Maggie said one time she had a dream about something that happened to Miranda when she wasn't even

there. Maybe he could sense that Todd had been killed. How he knew we killed him, I don't even want to think about."

" Ok. Thanks, you can go back to sleep now. I just had to know." Annie went to one of the empty beds and laid down.

A couple hours later, Annie woke up and saw Jack, Carey and Clu talking with Molly in the hall. Fi was still sleeping. She closed her eyes.

" Annie, wake up." Jack whispered.

" I'm up." Annie pulled the covers over her head.

" Ok, then out of bed." Jack laughed as she tried to hide.

" I'm too tired." Annie complained.

" Fine, we'll do it your way." Jack started tickling her.

" Stop it! That tickles." Annie started laughing.

" Out of bed." Jack smiled.

" Fine." Annie grabbed her crutches and pulled herself out of bed.

" Fi, wake up." Clu shook her for the millionth time. " Hey, Fi, was that an alien?"

Fi jumped up. " Where?"

" Gotcha. I had to wake you up somehow.."

" Not funny, Cluett Bell." Fi pretended to be mad and laughed.

" Ok, it's final." Carey said, coming into the room.

" What?" The others asked.

" We're getting one room with four beds, because do you know how hard to sleep when you guys keep checking on each other?" Carey said. " Get your stuff."

" Where's the room?" Annie asked.

" Just across the hall." Carey said.

They got their stuff and headed across the hall.

" Ok, we should probably get all the stuff we need to fight off Todd-Tom today." Fi said sitting on one of the beds.

" Yeah." Annie agreed.

Fi took out a piece of paper and started writing. When she finished, it looked like this...

Garlic

Crosses

Wooden Stakes

Holy Water

" Ok, I think that about covers it." Fi said.

" Then let's go anti-vampire shopping." Clu said grabbing a jacket.

The others followed him.

" Ok, we can get garlic at the grocery store. I think we all have crosses of some sort. Jack, your angel will work. We can get holy water at a church. The stakes might be kind of hard to get." Fi said as they walked.

" So, are we just gonna walk around until we find something?" Carey asked.

" Seems to be the plan." Jack answered.

" Oh, there's a grocery store." Annie said pointing.

They went in, found some garlic and went to pay for it.

The check out lady looked wide eyed at the large amount of garlic.

" Our grandparents are in town from Italy and they sure love that garlic bread." Clu explained. Jack and Carey rolled their eyes. Annie and Fi smiled.

" Ok, now we have to find a church." Annie said as they walked out.

They walked for awhile before finding a church. They got the holy water and left.

" Hey, check it out! A construction site." Fi said, excitedly.

" And this is exciting because?" Clu asked.

" Ok. Think about this. At a construction site there is always wood, right?" Fi asked.

Annie nodded slowly. " Wooden stakes."

" Exactly." Fi said.

" Ok, sis, how do you propose we get into this site that has a no trespassing sign?" Jack asked.

" Trespass?" Fi asked innocently.

" Oh no. I am not breaking the law." Jack said.

" Fine. You don't have to. I'll go by myself. You guys can stand watch." Fi said, walking.

" Wait. It could be dangerous. I'll come with you." Clu said.

" I don't think it has anything to do with danger." Annie said, laughing as they walked away to find some wood.

" See anything?" Clu asked.

" Nada." Fi answered. She suddenly dropped to her feet and held her head. " Whoa."

" Fi! Oh my God! Are you ok?" Clu asked.

" I just had a premonition." Fi said.

" Like where you see something that happens in the future?" Clu asked.

" Sometimes the past, but yeah. Come on." Fi said, leading him out.

" You guys didn't bring anything." Annie observed.

" I know. We don't need it.." Fi said.

" She had a premonition." Clu said.

" Wicked." Annie said, smiling.

" Ok. As much fun as this all is, can't you spend your sixteenth birthday like a regular person?" Jack asked Fi.

" Sixteenth bir.. Oh, I forgot. I've been so wrapped up in this whole thing..." Fi trailed off.

" Ok, well can you let this vampire thing drop for at least today." Jack asked.

" For today, I suppose." Fi said. " Wow, I can't believe I'm sixteen years old."

Awhile later, they were on the bus. Annie and Fi were talking in their room.

" So, in your premonition, what did you see?" Annie asked.

" I saw how we are going to beat Tom." Fi filled her in.

That night, Fi had just finished opening her presents and her and Clu were talking.

" Room service!" A man shouted from outside.

" Come in!" Fi shouted.

" Big mistake, Fiona." Tom said entering the room.

" Oh, no." Clu muttered.

" Got that right." Fi whispered.

" Happy birthday, Fiona." Tom said.

" Yeah, thanks. You couldn't kill a girl on her birthday, could you?" Fi asked.

" Well I never have before, but you could be the first." Tom said. "And I'll have your little boyfriend for a snack."

Fi narrowed her eyes and the door slammed shut. Fi jumped.

" Are you scared? Huh, Fiona, are you afraid of me?" Tom asked coming closer.

Fi bit her lip. " Get out! Now!" Fi flicked her wrist towards the door. It swung open and Tom was thrown into the hall and knocked out. Jack and Annie stepped over him and into the room.

" What just happened?" Annie asked.

Clu was looking back and forth between Fi and Tom. " That's what I'd like to know."

" I... door... wow.." Fi mumbled.

" What?" Jack asked.

Fi threw her hand up in the air and a lightning bolt flew from her hand. She screamed.

" Ok, Fi, calm down before you hurt somebody." Annie said.

" Slowly lower your hands." Clu added.

Fi lowered her hands and tried to calm down.

" What's going on in here?" Molly asked. Tom was now gone.

" Well." Annie said.

" Um." Jack added.

" See." Clu said.

Molly's phone started ringing and she left the room.

" Saved by the phone." Fi said, letting out a breath.

" Fi, I don't know how to tell you this, but a lightning bolt just shot from your hand. That's not normal." Annie said.

" No kidding." Fi said, throwing her hands in the air. Another bolt shot out.

Clu took her hands, put them together and lowered them. " If I were you, I'd stop doing that before you kill somebody."

" Right." Fi said. " Is there a phone book in here?"

" I think so." Jack looked in a drawer and pulled out a phone book. " Here."

Fi flipped through it. " A vampire with a cell phone. That's a new one." Fi said, dialing.

" What's she doing?" Jack asked.

" You'll see." Annie answered.

" Voice mail. Of course." Fi said hanging up.

" What are you up to?" Clu asked.

" You'll see." Annie repeated as the two girls left the room.

" Are you sure we can do it?" Annie asked.

" If we plan it just right. And set it up exactly we can." Fi said. They walked onto the bus and Annie grabbed the talking board.

" Hey, what's the magic book doing out?" Fi asked, picking up the book and looking at the dragon on the cover.

" You didn't get it out?" Annie asked.

" No." Fi answered.

" Huh. Who knows?" Annie asked.

" Ok, here's my notebook. Why are you taking the talking board?" Fi said.

" Just in case." Annie answered.

" Ok. Let's go." Fi said. They went up to the room. Fi still had the magic book.

" Ok. Now I know you guys are up to something." Jack said. " What's going on?"

" You'll find out soon." Annie said.

" Besides, if we told you, we'd have to kill you." Fi joked.

" Really?" Clu asked.

" Yep." Annie said.

" I don't think you guys could do that." Clu said. Jack agreed.

" You know what, Fi. I think they are right." Annie said, smiling.

" Yeah. It'd take way too much time to train in new boyfriends." Fi agreed laughing.

" Come on, Jack. We don't have to take this kind of abuse." Clu said, walking towards the door.

Jack followed. " We're going someplace with Carey and Ned. Will you guys be ok here alone?" Jack asked.

" Fine!" Both girls said.

The guys walked out.

" Ok, now that those two are gone, no offense to them, but now we can do some planning." Annie said.

" Yeah. I don't think they would approve. I mean we're not doing it without them there, but still..." Fi said.

" They are way overprotective of us." Annie supplied. " How do you plan on getting on the roof anyways?"

" Oh. I found out that there is a staircase that goes up there. We can take the elevator most of the way, so you shouldn't have to walk up a lot of stairs. We should probably check to make sure the door to the stairs are unlocked. If it is we can always use the fire escape." Fi said.

" I am not using the fire escape." Annie said firmly.

" Well, let's just hope it's unlocked then." Fi smiled.

" Right." Annie laughed and then became serious. " Ok, not to change the subject but I think we may want to figure out why there was a lightning bolts coming from your hands."

" Probably." Fi started to say something. " Oh my... Look at the magic book."

Annie looked at the book and saw it was glowing an orangish tint and floating towards them. It was about a foot away when the book dropped. The pages started flipping and a letter flew out and landed in Fi's hand.

" Should I open it?" Fi asked in amazement.

Annie just stared at the letter. " Yeah."

Fi slowly read the letter.

To Dear Little Fiona,

Happy Sweet Sixteenth!!

By now, you are probably wondering why all this weird stuff is 

happening. I'm surprised you haven't figured it out. You're a witch! You have

the Celtic Wicca blood running through your veins.

It's ok for Annie to know since she is reading over your shoulder. 

And tell Jack and Clu. Jack might not believe you right away but, he'll come

around soon enough. Other than that try to keep it a secret. This may not be

the 1700's but...

I'm finishing up with another student now, but I'll be there soon. 

Until then, stay calm and be careful.

Your Guardian

" Whoa! A witch, cool." Annie said, excitedly.

" Grandma was right. She said witches run in our family." Fi smiled.

" This could help us. You know, fighting off Tom." Annie said.

" Maybe. But we should probably go on with the plan as it is, unless I have to then..." Fi started.

" Hasta La Vista!" Annie and Fi said together laughing.

" Ok, we better start planning this fight thing." Annie said.

" Yeah. I made a list of stuff we'll need. We can get everything in the morning, set it up during the day and meet at midnight. If Tom agrees." Fi said.

" Great thinking." Annie said. She thought for a minute. " Aren't you the least bit scared?"

" I'm terrified, but I'm trying to stay positive about it. If my premonition was right, we should be able to get rid of him, once and for all. I hope." 

Ring Ring

" Hello?" Fi asked answering the phone.

" Fiona, you called." Tom said.

" Wha- How'd you know?" Fi asked.

" A little thing called caller id. What do you want?" Tom snapped.

" Look, we're tired of your little games. We just want to settle this feud once and for all." Fi said, bravely.

" And what do you propose?" Tom asked.

" A fight. Meet us on the roof of the hotel at midnight tomorrow." Fi said.

" You got yourself a fight." Tom said.

Fi hung up and nodded at Annie. " We're on."

" On for what?" Jack asked as he and Clu entered the room.

" What are you doing back?" Annie asked.

" We got bored." Clu answered.

" What are you guys up to?" Jack asked.

" Ok, if we tell you, you promise you won't freak out?" Fi asked.

" Coming from your mouth, Fi, those are scary words." Jack said. Clu nodded in agreement.

" Shut up." Fi said. " Serious?"

" We'll try." Clu promised.

" Ok.. see.. Fi, you explain." Annie said.

" Ok, you guys remember at the construction site, I said I had a premonition?" Fi started. The guys nodded. " Ok, well in my premonition, I saw how to kill Tom."

" How?" Clu asked.

" Ok, see al we have to do is keep Tom up on the roof until the sun comes up. We'll have the place set up with garlic and stuff and we may have to do a little fighting, but it will work." Fi said. " Plus I have a couple 

stakes just in case."

" No way!" Jack and Clu shouted.

" That's exactly why we didn't tell you. We knew you guys would freak. You know, we are capable of taking care of ourselves. We aren't babies you know!" Fi shouted back harshly. " Sorry. I didn't mean to sound harsh."

" No. It's ok, sis. We just don't want you guys to get hurt or anything." Jack said.

" Don't worry Jack. One, Fi said I can't do anything. Two, it's four, or three depending on how you look at it, against one. And three, if he tries to hurt one of us, Fi can blow him up or something." Annie said.

" What!?" Jack and Clu asked.

" Oops." Annie said. " Sorry about that Fi."

" No big deal." Fi said, smiling.

" What's going on?" Clu asked.

" Ok. You may not believe this, but I- I'm like.. I'm a witch." Fi said.

" Good one, Fi." Jack said.

" Jack, she's not kidding." Annie said.

" Stellar! My girlfriend's a witch!" Clu said, wrapping his arm around her.

" And don't forget it." Fi said, laughing. She looked at Jack.

" Ok, I don't believe that you are a witch, but I do know that the two of you are not fighting." Jack told Annie and Fi.

" Yes, daddy." Annie said, laughing.

Fi laughed. " We may want to get some sleep if we are meeting Tom at midnight." 

" Midnight!?" Jack and Clu asked in shock.

" Did I forget to mention that?" Fi asked sweetly.

The next morning, they woke up and that all of the adults, except Carey had left.

" Carey, where is everybody?" Clu asked.

" Left for... someplace or another." Carey answered.

" Ok, well, when they get back, tell them we went out." Fi said.

" Yeah, ok." Carey said, playing his guitar.

They all went and changed and then met at the elevator.

" We're going to see if the door to the roof is unlocked." Fi explained as she pushed the button for the top floor.

" Why the roof?" Clu asked.

" That's just what I saw." Fi answered as the elevator stopped and they all stepped out.

" So where are the stairs?" Annie asked.

Fi looked at the numbers on the doors. " This way." Fi walked ahead and then stopped in front of a door. " Here it is." She turned the knob and pushed the door open. " Good. It's unlocked.

" Should we go up and check it out?" Clu asked.

" We probably should." Annie pointed out.

" Ok. Come on then." Fi said.

They walked up the stairs and onto the roof.

" I don't think I can walk those stairs again." Annie said.

" I'll help you." Jack said, smiling.

" Well, it's not going to do any good if we don't get the stuff we need." Fi said.

" What time is it?" Annie whispered.

" Oh, eleven forty five. Let's go ahead up." Fi said grabbing the magic book, just in case.

They grabbed their jackets and walked up to the roof. ( Actually Jack carried Annie but...)

" Wow, we set this place up great." Clu said.

The once plain, dull roof was now surrounded with garlic and crosses. In the corner there were a couple stakes and some holy water.

" Well, you actually showed up." Tom said. He walked up to them being followed by two guys and a girl. " Oh, these are my friends Jason, Jake and Michelle. Now we have even numbers."

" This isn't good." Fi whispered.

" Didn't you see extra people in your premonition?" Annie asked.

" No! Don't you think I'd tell you something like that?" Fi whispered back.

" I don't know." Annie said.

" So are we gonna fight or what?" Tom asked.

" Hold on." Fi held up her hand. Everyone except Annie stopped moving. " Ooh, I didn't mean literally."

" How'd you do that?" Annie asked.

" I don't know." Fi answered.

" Well, how do you reverse it?" Annie asked.

" I don't know that either." Fi said.

" That's not good." Annie said.

" I know." Fi said biting her lip. All of a sudden, everyone started moving again.

" How'd you do that?" Annie asked.

" Again I say, I don't know." Fi let out a breath. " Ok, let's get this over with."

" So, do you usually kill the guys you date?" Tom asked.

" Only if they were already dead." Fi answered.

" Oh? So that's happened more then once?" Tom asked.

" No. I dated a clone once, though." Fi joked.

" Strange love life." Tom observed.

" I heard that!" Clu shouted from across the roof where he was fighting off Jason.

" Not you!" Fi shouted back.

" Actually.." Fi started. Fi kicked him in the stomach.

" Never badmouth Clu." Fi said.

" Not my fault you choose strange guys." Tom said.

" Oh really? And what kind of girls do you date? Let me guess, tall blonds." Fi said sarcastically. " No offense Annie."

" None taken." Annie said hitting Michelle with a crutch. " Oh my... Jack!" 

Fi looked over and saw Jack laying down, not moving. " Jack!" She and Annie ran to him.

" Jack! Jack, get up!" Annie said, shaking him. " He's not getting up!"

" One down, three to go." Tom said as he, Jake and Michelle approached them.

" He's not dead!" Annie shouted near tears.

" Stay away from us!" Fi shouted, using her newfound powers to throw the three away.

" Clu!" Fi shouted, holding back tears.

Clu ran to them. " Is he ok?"

" I don't know. He's breathing but he's unconscious." Annie said.

" Why do I always have to get us into these things?" Fi asked. " This is all my fault."

" No it's not." Clu and Annie said.

" Yeah it is." Tom said.

" Ok, that's it. I'm a witch and I'm mad. Don't mess with me." Fi snapped. " Or I may have to kill you."

" I don't think you could." Tom said.

" I wouldn't tempt her." Clu said.

" Thanks, Clu. I think." Fi said. " What time is it?"

" Um, one thirty." Clu said.

" Why can't morning come right now?" Fi asked, throwing her hands in the air.

All of a sudden, the sun came up and the city came to life.

" Ok, not what I had in mind, but..." Fi was interrupted by Clu.

" Look at them." Clu said pointing.

They looked over and saw four piles of smoking ashes. " Hasta la vista." They said laughing.

" Ok. Sorry to break up this little party, celebration thing. But we should get Jack to a hospital." Clu said.

" Right. Clu, we will carry him and Annie you lead the way." Fi said.

They slowly made their way to the room.

" Annie, where were.." Carey trailed off as Fi and Clu carried an unconscious Jack into the room. " What happened?"

" Long story." Annie said. " But, uh, good news. Tom is gone."

" You guys met up with him on your own? Are you crazy? You could have been killed!" Carey said, almost shouting.

" Don't yell at them. It was my idea." Fi said.

" Fi! You've done some stupid stuff before but this... this.." Carey started.

" Hey! Don't talk to her like that! Don't you think she's been through enough?" Clu shouted.

" Well, sorry for telling you what I think." Carey said.

" Would the two of you grow up?" Annie asked. They all started arguing.

" SHUT UP!" Fi shouted above the noise. They all stopped yelling and looked at her. " All of you need to chill. Carey is right. This is my fault and it was stupid! Everything is always my fault. But, I'll give you all a break, I'm going to move back in with Aunt Melinda." Fi went into the bathroom and slammed the door. She turned the lock.

The three walked to the bathroom door.

" Fi, that's not what I meant!" Carey said.

" And you can not leave." Clu added.

" Yes I can and go away." Fi shouted.

" Guys, what are you yelling about?" Molly asked, walking into the room. " I could here you from down the ha.. Jack!" Molly rushed to her son. " What happened?"

" Well, um, see..." The others babbled.

Fi walked out if the bathroom. It was obvious she had been crying. " Well, we aren't positive or anything, but we think he was sleep walking and tripped or something."

The other teens nodded.

" Well, we better get him to the hospital. Carey take Jack down to the bus. I'll go too. You three find Ned and tell him he has to drive us." Molly said. " GO!"

They all did as they were told and met up at the bus.

" What's going on?" Ned asked.

" Jack needs to get to the hospital." Molly said.

They drove o the hospital and waited for an hour until the doctor came out.

" How's Jack?" Molly asked.

" Well, he's awake now, but he appears to have amnesia." The doctor said.

" Can we see him?" Fi asked. (She was sitting as far away from Carey as she possibly could.)

" For awhile." The doctor said leading them to a room.

" Jack?" Annie asked sitting next to him.

" Who are you?" Jack asked.

" I'm Annie. Your girlfriend." Annie said. " And that's Fi, your sister and that's your mom. And Clu and Carey are your best friends. Ned and Irene are Clu and Caret's parents. Do remember anything?"

" Sorry." Jack said, shaking his head.

" That's ok." Fi said, smiling.

" You will." Clu said.

The End!!


End file.
